1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for facilitating the retrieval of recoded voices and an electronic device for implementing the same.
2. Background of the Invention
With the rapid development of the information age, the importance of an information input/output function and a data storage function has been emphasized in an electronic device. The electronic device having those functions can be classified into a portable electronic device such as a mobile station and a stationary electronic device such as an image display device, a refrigerator, and the like.
As the functions become diversified, the mobile station is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. Furthermore, those complicated functions may be also applicable to a stationary electronic device for the user's convenience.
In recent years, in order to implement such complicated functions, various new attempts have been applied in the aspect of the hardware or software. As an example, a user interface environment is provided to allow the user to easily and conveniently perform audio recording or retrieve and select audio files.
In general, there is a case where the user wants to memorize or highlight a specific portion during the process of recording voices. However, the process of retrieving the contents of voice files is not very intuitive compared to the process of retrieving the contents of image files, and thus there may exist difficulties in retrieving the relevant portion again later. Furthermore, the process of taking a memo for a recording time of the portion desired to be memorized or highlighted and then retrieving that portion may be also burdensome.